


Dean's

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extreme Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is Dean's, he's always been Dean's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's

**Author's Note:**

> again, dirtybadwronghot  
> also, I am drunk while I wrote this, so any mistakes are because of that

Sam can't really remember a time before he and Dean were together. It should be bad, horrible, but Sam's earliest memories are of giving Dean a blowjob. And fuck, Dean was so young himself, nowhere near the size he would grow to be as an adult, but Sam remembers sucking him, sucking him for hours it seemed, until his mouth was sore and Dean was begging him to stop, that he was too sensitive for Sammy to continue.

And Hell, their dad knew about it. At times Sam is sure not only did he know, but he encouraged it, because if Dean was fucking Sammy there was no way he was gonna get a girl pregnant. It wasn’t as if John Winchester touched either of his boys, but he didn’t stop them from messing around either. And god, Sammy remembers the first time Dean fucked him. He was young, god he doesn’t even remember how young he actually was, and Dean was so huge, and it felt like he was being torn in two, but at the same time it felt so damn good.

God, when the three of them would drive from hunt to hunt, Sammy and Dean would be in the backseat. Sometimes Dean would be fucking Sammy, hard, slow, tenderly, just depended on his mood. At other times, Sam’s mouth would be wrapped around Dean’s cock, sucking him dry again and again as they went mile after mile down the highway. 

Sometimes John would pull over, and just watch them, stroking himself as Dean took Sammy. But he never touched them, no matter what his flaws were, John Winchester never laid a hand on his boys in a sexual manner, even if both Sam and Dean offered many times. God, Sammy even crawled into bed with him a few times, and woke John as he was trying to pull his boxers down, only to be sent back to Dean. It was a fucked up life, but it was the only one either of them knew. 

Sam remembers how on his 14th birthday Dean fucked him hard, fast, almost brutal, a camera going, recording their coupling. God, Sammy wasn’t sure how many times he watched it over and over again, most of them while perched on Dean’s cock, riding him, being fucked hard and fast, slow and tender. And fuck if having Dean’s cock in his ass wasn’t one of the things Sam thought about all the damn time.

God Sammy was a slut for Dean’s cock, loved feeling it inside of him, almost tearing him in two. But as he got older he worried that Dean wouldn’t want him anymore and he left, scared, lost. But four years later Dean came for him, and Sam found himself with his mouth wrapped around Dean’s cock as they drove to find the Woman In White, and Dean’s cock in his ass as they headed back to his dorm. Sam was Dean’s no matter what he thought, no matter how hard he tried to escape it, he was Dean’s.

Their lives were fucked up, wrong as far as the world at large was concerned. But Sam knew Dean loved him, knew that Dean wanted him and needed him and would never hurt him. And in the end, was that really so bad?


End file.
